1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tents, specifically to ways of entry and exit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tent doors are traditonally comprised of either one or several adjoining slits in the tent wall, or a cutout opening in the wall covered by an oversized fabric panel permanently attached along at least one edge. The free edges of both types would be secured by either of two kinds of primitive temporary holding device, cord ties or the toggle and loop fastener.
Cord ties are slow to fasten and the knot can jam or be frozen stiff. The manual dexterity involved make them almost impossible to tie while wearing gloves or mittens, an important factor in extreme cold. The toggle and loop is comprised of an elongated button, or toggle, which is passed through a cord loop that serves as a kind of button hole. As with cord ties, fastening requires the use of both hands and, in both systems, numerous sets must be employed, more or less, depending on the degree of weather tightness desired. The necessity of attaching or releasing each and every fastening in series is slow even in the best of circumstances. Another significant fault is that such a door is never fully insect proof.
The modern approximations of these older means of securing tent flaps, hook and loop tape, side release buckles, and a variety of snap buttons, still present the same operational handicaps of having to use both hands and of needing to be acted on in series. Additionally, all such types of fastening system require a dual matching set, one on either side of the doorway, as the components can only be conveniently manipulated from the side on which the operator is located. This makes it difficult for any other occupant to gain independent access from the side opposite which the entry was last closed.
The zipper now provides a commonly used alternative to these other fastenings. However, the zipper often jams on adjoining fabric, especially so when it must be hurriedly operated. Besides being an annoyance this can cause the zipper to be damaged, as can any acquired debris. In a condition of slackness in the tent wall, two hands are needed to provide a straight track for the slide, one to hold back tension on the fabric while the other pulls on the tab; an operation which might need to be repeated several times on a very long zipper. These problems are compounded by the fact that most applications require two or three sets which must be worked one at a time. Unless operated very slowly, the zipper is noisy and so does not permit a quick undetected escape from any potential threat.
During conditions of extreme cold, in darkness, or an emergency situation such as a tent fire, the degree of manipulation and hand to eye coordination involved in all of these prior methods make them difficult or potentially dangerous. Most users therefore, would find it desirable to have a proper door, one that can be operated quickly and reliably in every condition. A claim further supported by the fact that over the centuries, regular house doors and their casings have been installed in heavy fabric structures such as the yurts of Mongolia, and a variety of large tents used worldwide for long term living. Although such a cumbersome addition is a great benefit and serves well enough in a semi-permanent set up, it is not compatible with the requirements of a tent portable enough for frequent camping/travel. Rather, it can only be employed when ease of relocation is not a factor and weight or bulk of no great importance. It is not a suitable solution of this long-felt need.